Separated
by narutofanforever101
Summary: Claire Mann Mech is daughter of Zoey and Ellis from L4D. She is separated from her friends because of the new GOLD team and now the revived class Little Miss for the BLU team, which one day she shall inherit. She faces new problems in and out of battles.
1. Prolouge

"Bye." I mouthed back. Bill jumped into the army van...And he was gone. I felt a choked sob in my mouth. Tears ran down my cheeks and I cried like a baby Witch.

"Claire...I know it's hard but we're here." Scott comforted. I cried some more (sound familar?) into my blanket.

"I'm sorry Claire. I shouldv'e done something." Rick told me.

"Rick you were injuried." I replied.

"She's right, you were." Scout's mom added.

"Ma petite chou-fluer, I'm afraid the RED team must take their leave, we need to check if our base is safe still." The RED Spy told her.

"Alright." She replied. They shared a quick kiss and the RED team left.

"Actually we are going to the army base, we'll get it up and running again." the GREEN Engineer announced. They got supplies and lft as well. It was only Rick, The BLU team and me.

"Vell, Claire. You must stay in bed for a veek or two, zhen ve vill get you a wheelchair. For know find somezing to do. I'm afraid ve have no TV connection nor internet. But ve do have recodings of ze various battles we had." The Medic (It's all BLU for now on) told me.

"I'm fine with that." I replied.

"I vill go make sandvitch for leetle girl." Heavy said going out the room.

"If you need anything sweetie you just ask me." The Scout's mother told me.

"Thank you...All of you. All I asked is that you help me coupe with me being separated." I announced they nodded their heads. 


	2. Passing Time and new job

I was stuck in bed for the next few days. I watched the past victories of the BLU team who numerously conqured the RED team. There was always something new and exciting in each recording, and the team was good company too. Scott would always come to visit me with his mother, Pyro would always bring me something from the outside, Soldier would always waltz in with another "war story", Engineer was always good to chat with, Demoman...I'd rather not say what he talks about, Heavy always brought me snacks, Spy would cloak himself in the room and I would try to find him, Sniper would bring his rifle and I could shoot out my window (using one arm) and Medic taught me German. But often I would think of my brother and friends.

"Voborden means?" Medic questioned.

"It means vorborden." I replied.

"Ja, correct." Medic commented.

"Thanks for keeping me busy." I smiled.

"Welcome, ja. After all, you vill become ze leader of ze team one day. Ve might regret it if we treat you badly." Medic laughed.

"True." I smiled.

"MUAIRE!" A muffled voice yelled.

"Hey Pyro." I waved.

"Mi mound ma mook." Pyro muffled throwing a book at me. I caught it with my spare hand and looked at the cover. "Tales of a Forth grade nothing." I smiled.

"Thanks Pyro! This is one of my favorite books!" I squeeled.

"Mime moo." Pyro laughed.

"Claire, I meant to ask you zis. Iz your arm feeling better? Worse? More pain? Less pain? No pain?" Medic questioned.

"Less pain, I think I'm recovering." I answered.

"Jes you are. I zink ve can get you in a vheelchair soon ja?" Medic announced.

"That'd be great! I'd go mad if I was stuck in bed the whole time." I said relieved.

"SHE'S HERE!" A voice screamed. Scott came running in, looking as if he saw a ghost.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Pleze don't tell me it's Melissa!" Medic exclaimed, terrified.

"No! It's-" Scott began.

"OUT OF THE WAY! I WANT TO SEE!" a voice yelled. Scott moved aside. An old woman with puffy sholder length black hair and a white streak going down in the middle and purple clothing. She was followed by a young woman with shoulder length b;ack hair and a purple working outfit and glasses. The old woman glared at me.

"Is that her?" She asked.

"It is her. The photo matches." The younger woman spoke. The BLU team sprinted in.

"Administrator!" They exclaimed.

"What is it you buffons? I'm busy." Administrator spoke blowing her long cigarette.

"This is Claire, she's-" Soldier began.

"I know who she is. The heir of the BLU Team. Claire Mann Mech. Now Claire, it's nice to meet you." Administrator said offering her hand.

"Don't listen to er' Claire! That woman is evil!" Demoman exclaimed.

"...Your the announcer, I recognize your voice from the videos." I announced.

"Yes I am, I'm also your boss. You look just like your mother. Here." Administrator said throwing me a jacket. The jacket was blue, had two yellow broken hearts on the sholder pads, the TF logo on the back and two grenade holders on the left bottom side.

"This is nice but what is it?" I asked.

"Your part of Team Fortress now, BLU Devision, Little Miss Class." Administrator announced.

"No thanks. I'm still injuried because of the GOLD Team." I sighed.

"Oh, all of them are alive still. They're a new team with a new Sniper. They are now an official part of Team Fortress. They went through a test as well as you. You won, you're part of TF Industries now. If you were killed during that time you would've just respawned and be fired." Administrator explained.

"WHAT?" We all exclaimed.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Heavy exclaimed.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I BROKE MY ARM AND LEG AND RISKED LIFE AND LIMB FOR A TEST!" I screeced.

"Yes, and you passed. Well done," Administrator clapped. "Now time to go back to Mexico where we'll resume our work. All of us, including the GOLD and RED teams."

"Claire joining us? SHE'S FRIKIN INJURIED!" Scott yelled.

"Just Ubercharge her about five times and she'll be good. I never told you that Medic. Forgive me." Administrator spoke, blowing a smoke ring.

"VHAT? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!" Medic screamed. I was shocked, I could've been with my brother. Sadness swelled inside me, it overflowed and I cried. I began sobbing. Sharon, Scout's mom, came to comfort me.

"I could be...With my brother!" I cried. He could be with mom and dad and they're crying, he could be hurt or worse...Dead.

"Stop it...Stop it! STOP! FINE! If you come work for me for a few weeks you can go look for your brother!" Administrator yelled. My ears perked.

"I'll do it." I announced.

"Great, here's the forms." The younger woman spoke giving me a small pile of papers.

"I'm Miss Pauling, there's a few things you need to know. 1: You won't die but you'll respawn. But you can be missing an organ. 2: Insurance in cluded. 3: You'll get paid each week in American dollars. and 4: Don't tell anyone about your job. Not your father or brother or pet mouse even. Escpecially your mother must not know. Sign here." Miss Pauling told me. I signed the places where she told me while Medic Ubercharged me six times. My arm and leg wasn't broken anymore.

"So, I'm part of the team now." I spoke.

"Yes. Yes you are." Spy said uncloaking.

"Ops...Did I forget you in the room again?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Spy sighed.

"Sorry." I laughed. We packed our things and killed some more zombies for the heck of it. Administrator waited outside. There was a large luxourious jet. We entered as Heavy stuffed all our stuff into the back. There were enough seats for all of us, all large (extremly large for Heavy). Each seat had our class name on it. At the center near a window was a seat labled:"Little Miss."

"My seat." I thought. I plopped myself down. Rick was in front of me, Engineer was beside me across the way(each side on the plane only has 1 row of one seat, no double seats) and Heavy behind me.

"Leetle girl! I can see you! You are so small!" Heavy yelled. Heavy always made the occasional "small" joke, not that I minded. I was actualy the smallest one in my class. I was teased a lot too, but I had Bill and everyone else to protect me. Now I have these guys, they're my family now. I smiled, it was a comforting thought knowing I have these guys. 


	3. Please

Ok, I got a good critic advice not to post annoucments in stories but this is really vexing me. Can you people please wait until everything about Claire is revealed, please? I'm tired of being angry but I don't judge characters after just a few chapters. I know Claire is a little too perfect but please wait until the actual problems start. Then you'll see more of her personality. Seriously, I'll take any writing request (That's not M rated) if you just give me some time. I'm SERIOUS I'm BEGGING you!


End file.
